Es lo único que importa
by Faye Rouge
Summary: Secuela a "Insomnio ¿Verdad?" Tomoyo y Eriol deciden dar el siguiente paso...R&R WARNING: Lemon MUY explícito y de antemano, gracias a todos los que siguieron mi historia!


Bueno bueno, aquí reportando el lemon que prometí :p no estoy segura de que sea lo que ustedes esperaban, verdaderamente nunca había escrito uno (fue una experiencia ehm..interesante) pero espero que sea lo suficientemente bueno para ustedes =) Ahora sí, esta era la última parte que tenía en mente para el fic, de nuevo, espero con todo mi corazón sus comentarios! Muchísimas gracias a tods los que se tomaron la molestia de seguir mi historia uwu eternamente agradecida! Y pues ya saben (: por aquí nos estamos viendo! Con cariño: Faay

**Chap 4: Es lo único que importa.**

La joven amatista sintió un escalofrío correr por su columna al sentir la boca de él presionada contra sus labios, fundiéndolos en un beso lleno de amor y pasión que había ido aumentando con cada día que habían vivido juntos desde aquel memorable viaje al hotel.

Lentamente la empujó contra el suave colchón de la cama, su cabeza se hundió en las almohadas mientras sus manos lo obligaban a mantener su cuerpo sobre ella, él se separó de sus labios tratando de controlar su acelerada respiración y abrió un poco los ojos, tratando de ver la nívea cara de su amada a través de la oscuridad. Y ahí estaba ella, con los ojos cerrados y los labios ligeramente separados, un rubor inconfundible en su piel y un temblor recorría todo su cuerpo, Eriol sonrío para sí mismo, era tan parecido a esa ocasión…

_Flashback_

Después de las confesiones y los besos, ambos retozaban en la cama del hotel, ella encima de él, apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho escuchando el constante palpitar de su corazón con una sonrisa dibujada en sus delicados labios, sus ojos estaban cerrados disfrutando las caricias de las grandes y fuertes manos del pelinegro que recorrían su delicada y pequeña espalda.

Tomoyo sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón y levantó la cabeza, viéndolo directamente a los ojos, Eriol le devolvió la mirada, a pesar de la oscuridad ambos podían observar el destello de amor en los ojos del otro.

"¿Qué pasa?"

La morocha respondió depositando suaves besos en la barbilla del joven de lentes que se quedo en silencio, asimilando lo que ella hacía, intercalando besos con pequeños roces de su lengua y pequeños chupetones que lo recorrían desde la barbilla hasta el cuello y de regreso. Eriol sentía que no podía con sí mismo, jamás había estado en una situación así y todo parecía parte de sus más oscuras fantasías, sintió como su cuerpo respondía con una reacción espontanea entre sus piernas; Él no fue el único que lo noto.

Tomoyo estando sentada debajo de su vientre pudo sentir como el sexo de su amado comenzaba a responder a sus caricias y el sonrojo de sus mejillas se hizo más oscuro, pero al mismo tiempo sintió una sensación de poder increíble al saber que era capaz de mover los sentimientos del níveo de esa forma, siguió con su trabajo, ahora bajando un poco más, hasta el pecho de él…

_Final flashback_

Eriol sintió una sonrisa pintar sus labios al recordar esa ocasión y con la mayor ternura posible acarició con el dorso de su mano la piel de terciopelo de su pequeña princesa que disfrutaba cada sensación sin abrir los ojos, solo dejándose llevar por la marea de amor que la arrastraba hasta lo más profundo del mar, sintiendo la mirada de su amante, abrió los ojos y se topó con su misteriosa mirada, que la veía cuestionante.

"E-eriol…"

El mencionado, con una sonrisa, depositó en un suave roce un beso que dejó a Tomoyo sin aliento, deseosa de más que sólo un toque en los labios.

"Tomoyo.. ¿Tú...?"

"Quiero…"

_Flash back_

El muchacho ya no podía más, ella pasaba sus manos por debajo de su camisa y besaba su pecho por encima de la ropa, su miembro cada vez estaba más erecto y sus pensamientos cada vez menos claro, de un movimiento, la quitó de encima de él y la recostó a su lado solo para poner medio cuerpo sobre ella.

"Eriol-kun" murmuró sorprendida, no esperaba esa reacción de él.

Él no respondió, estaba demasiado hundido en los sentimientos que ella había liberado tan deprisa y la beso, tomando prisioneras sus muñecas de manera que ella no pudiera hacer nada, sintió un gemido salir de sus labios y esto solo aumentó sus instintos, quería hacerla suya… Quería tomarla y entrar hasta lo más profundo y escuchar más gemidos soltar sus labios.

"Tomoyo…"

_FInal flashback_

Eriol sintió una presión indescriptible en su pecho al escuchar las palabras apenas audibles para él, casi podía jurar que era un sueño.

Con cuidado se posó sobre ella y la besó en la frente y después en la mejilla, quedándose ahí un segundo, Tomoyo no podía soportarlo más, la cálida respiración de Eriol erizaba su piel de pies a cabeza, la hacía sentir más que nunca como una mujer. El muchacho pasó a juguetear con la oreja de la muchacha, tomándola entre sus labios, besando aquí, lamiendo allá, sintió como su pantalón se apretaba entre las piernas al escuchar la respiración pesada y lenta de la joven en soltando suspiros entrecortados, él sabía bien lo mucho que le gustaba que se tomara su tiempo.

Sin despegar los labios de su piel, recorrió suavemente su cuello de un lado al otro, pasando por la barbilla y de vez en cuando depositando suaves pero profundos besos en su boca, sintiendo como el calor que emanaba su cuerpo aumentaba tanto como el de él, estaban en las nubes. Eriol llegó al borde q tanto le gustaba, había un límite entre la ropa y la piel que solamente a él le estaba permitido cruzar, una línea divisora entre lo q la gente común puede apreciar y lo que sólo él y la noche pueden ver. Con cuidado, con su dedo índice recorrió el cuello de la blusa de la muchacha sintiendo las reacciones que soltaba la morocha, aumentando su erección.

"_Quiero que me hagas el amor"_ había dicho ella directa, sencilla, apasionadamente…

Cuidadosamente comenzó a desabotonar la blusa utilizando diestramente solo una mano, mientras con la otra la sostenía por la cintura, ella le acariciaba la melena de cabello azabache, sus dedos acariciando cada ápice de cuero cabelludo, cada cabello…

Cuando el terminó su trabajo, apoyándose ligeramente en sus rodillas y levantándola con cuidado, pasó a quitarle completamente la blusa, por un momento se quedó extasiado como siempre lo hacía cuando llegaba a verla desnuda, contuvo la respiración un segundo viendo su piel perfectamente blanca y suave deseándola con tanta pasión que sentía que su corazón podía explotar.

Tomoyo sintió la mirada de él recorrerla y se sintió avergonzada, no era la primera vez que él la veía sin ropa pero siempre tenía el mismo efecto, esta vez en especial, sentía como la vergüenza la recorría de pies a cabeza, se abrazó ella misma cruzando sus brazos sobre sus senos a lo que Eriol la miró confundido…

"¿Hice algo… mal?"

"N-no" le respondió titubeante la morocha, evitando su mirada "Es sólo que…"

Él níveo la calló tomando sus manos y separándolas, atrapando sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza, el pecho de ambos pegado al igual que sus narices.

"Eres hermosa…."

"No soy nada espectacular" Eriol la besó.

"Voy a hacer el amor con la niña que quiero… ¿Qué podría ser más espectacular?"

Eso fue suficiente para Tomoyo, enterró su cabeza en el cuello de él dándole un pequeño chupetón que le explicó a él que podía seguir adelante.

_Flashback_

"No"

Tomoyo abrió los ojos de golpe, estaba con la blusa a medio abrir y entre sus piernas se encontraba el níveo con el pantalón desabotonado. La amatista lo miró confundido.

"No puedo…"

La joven sintió que el corazón se le hundía.

"¿Hice algo…mal?"

"No claro que no…" dijo con paciencia Eriol posándose a su lado, cerrando los ojos tratando de recuperar la compostura "Es sólo que…necesitamos más tiempo, Tomoyo"

La aludida abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ella en verdad pensaba que él, siendo un hombre iba a querer tener relaciones…

"No me mal interpretes" le dijo el pasando su brazo por debajo de ella y apretándola contra sí "Es sólo que hay muchas cosas que nos faltan por vivir, y creo que no deberíamos apresurar de esta manera las cosas…"

"Eriol-kun…"

"Con el tiempo, Tomoyo, tú y yo no tendremos relaciones, haremos el amor" dijo el sonrojándose, pero viéndola con decisión "Mientras llega el momento adecuado, prometo respetar tu cuerpo y hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo para ser merecedor de ti"

La aludida no dijo más, sólo se apretó más contra el sintiéndose dichosa por tenerlo como novio, guardando muy dentro de ella el secreto deseo de que llegara el día en el que ambos se amaran tanto para poder consumar su amor en ese acto de dicha que con él, y sólo con él quería compartir.

_Final flashback_

Tomoyo apretó los dientes y estrujo las sabanas atrapadas entre sus dedos mientras su espalda se arqueaba al sentir las caricias y apretones sobre sus senos, mientras la boca de Eriol exploraba su vientre, soltó un gemido inconscientemente y apretó sus piernas al torso de él.

Sentía su temperatura elevarse con cada movimiento, el deseo de más era incontrolable…

No era la primera vez, como se había remarcado antes, en que se habían tocado, o habían besado partes prohibidas de sus cuerpos, eran humanos, eran jóvenes, eran un par de enamorados, más de una vez cuando se daba la ocasión habían jugado a conocerse, se habían despojado de la ropa y se habían recorrido, profundizando el uno en el otro…

"_Pero nunca habíamos llegado a hacerlo…" _Pensó Tomoyo sintiendo la humedad entre sus piernas aumentar ante la idea.

El níveo que tan meticulosamente estaba recorriendo su cuerpo, paso a arrancarle su brasier, tal vez con más desesperación de la que él quería reflejar, pero a ella le encantó sentir la urgencia de él, sentir a ese hombre que la iba a hacer suya. Eriol se detuvo un segundo a admirar la belleza de sus senos blancos coronados con un circulo de piel más oscura, un par de pezones tan erectos como su sexo.

Tomoyo soltó un grito de placer al sentir como el atrapaba uno de sus senos en su boca sin vacilaciones, le daba pequeñas caricias con la lengua para después sumergirlo completo en su boca con un movimiento rítmico de succión, lo saboreaba, lo lamía, lo mordía. Ella estaba en completo éxtasis, posó la mano de él sobre su otro seno e inmediatamente el comenzó a hacer un masaje circular al mismo ritmo con el que succionaba su otro pecho, ella sentía que ya no podía más.

Estuvo así unos minutos que a Tomoyo le parecieron segundos y después intercambio papeles, ahora el seno húmedo iba a ser el que recibiría las atenciones de su mano, mientras el otro, aun seco, sería el que interactuaría con su boca. No hubo reproches de la amatista, si había un cielo, ella ya lo había alcanzado.

Es importante mencionar que él era un pozo sin fondo, podía tenerla ahí por horas de gloria sin pedir nada a cambio y es por eso que Tomoyo tenía que elegir el momento correcto para intercambiar papeles y que el recibiera su merecida dosis de placer…

"Ven acá"

Eriol dando un último beso a la punta erecta del pecho de su enamorada, sintió como revoloteaban mariposas en su estómago, sabía lo que venía…

Tomoyo lo besó apasionadamente en los labios, dejando la suavidad a un lado pues había sido completamente opacada por el deseo que sentía por él, lentamente y sin dejar de darle profundos y entrecortados besos lo apoyó sobre la cama y ella se sentó sobre él, sus piernas abiertas sobre su sexo.

Se siguieron besando al compás que ella comenzaba a dar pequeños saltitos, actuando como si él la estuviera penetrando, sabía lo mucho que le gustaba a él y lo mucho que aumentaba su deseo. Sintió como él le respondía levantando su cadera, enterrando entre las piernas de ella un fuerte montículo que venía siendo su erección. Suavemente comenzó a bajar, dejando un camino de besos que recorría desde su boca, hasta su cuello, de su cuello, a su pecho, de su pecho a su ombligo, de su ombligo al borde de su pantalón.

Era su turno de manipular la situación, pensó con una sonrisa traviesa, elevando la mirada para encontrarse con el extasiado rostro de su novio.

Con la misma maestría que uso él para desabrochar su blusa, soltó su cinturón y su pantalón, sintiendo una oleada de calor salir Tomoyo presionó sus pechos contra su miembro y lentamente los rozó hasta llegar a sus muslos, sintió de nuevo como el pene de él respondía con ligeros movimientos, ella sonrío, le encantaba.

"Ayúdame con esto ¿Quieres?"

El asintió, incapaz de articular palabra, se incorporo rápidamente y se sacó el pantalón, quedando tan solo en un par de bóxers que se ajustaban a su cuerpo, se volvió a acostar a petición de ella, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, no podía quejarse ¿Qué hombre podría quejarse de algo tan íntimo y extraordinario? Pero a ella le encantaba torturarlo…

Tomoyo comenzó dándole pequeños besos sobre la tela de su ropa interior, después bajó lentamente el resorte hasta dejarlo debajo de los testículos de él, ambos suspiraron,

La morocha comenzó su trabajo por la base, besando suavemente la suave parte inferior de su sexo, sabía que esa era la parte menos sensible y que lo más adecuado era ir de poco a poco hasta llegar a la punta, a lo más sensible. Traviesamente siguió su trabajo, sintiendo como ahora era él el que se retorcía tratando de guardar silencio, ahogando gemidos y estrujando las sabanas con sus manos.

Poco a poco comenzó a subir, pasando suavemente los labios sobre el tronco de su pene sin llegar a tocarlo, solo soltando ligeras bocanadas de aire tibio sobre él. Eriol sentía que se volvía loco con tantos rodeos, ella lo estaba disfrutando, bajó de nuevo la cabeza y esta vez usando la lengua hizo el mismo recorrido, esta vez con más aceptación de su pareja, hizo esto varias veces, tratando de cubrir todo el tronco hasta llegar a la punta. La amatista sonrío, lo interesante apenas comenzaba.

Eriol soltó un suspiro de lo más profundo al sentir como ella lamía la cabeza de su miembro, primero limpiando con su lengua las pequeñas gotas de semen que habían salido y después introduciendo el miembro lentamente en su boca hasta llegar a la base y comenzaba, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, arriba… Subía y bajaba la velocidad, el apretaba sus piernas contra la cama y sentía como el mundo le daba vueltas de tanto placer que sentía, ella, estaba extasiada por las reacciones que estaba consiguiendo.

¿Cuánto habrán pasado así? No sabemos, sólo sabemos que ahora Eriol tenía una de sus manos enredada en el cabello de ella, empujándola suavemente (pero sin ahogarla) a seguir y con cada oleada de placer jalaba ligeramente su cabello (sin lastimarla) haciendo que ella no perdiera la excitación, más bien la ayudaba a mantenerla, a sentirse deseada.

Cuando ya no podía más, Eriol la tomó en sus brazos y la posó junto a él. La abrazó por unos momentos, nada más sintiendo su cuerpo junto a él, preparándose para lo que seguía, ella temblaba, consciente de que estaba a punto de perder su virginidad…

"_Pero ¿Qué importa si es el hombre que amo?"_

"¿Estas…lista?" La morocha apretó sus delgados brazos a la figura de él y asintió con su cara enterrada en su pecho "¿Segura...?"

"Si" contestó sin titubeos "Esto es lo que quiero…"

Eriol buscó su mirada y encontró sinceridad, le dedicó una sonrisa llena de ternura y de nuevo se poso sobre ella, de nuevo besando sus rosados labios.

"¿Sabes que te amo verdad?" Le preguntó.

"Y yo a ti…"

Eso era todo lo que necesitaban.

Eriol procedió a quitarle su falda con cuidado y sin más rodeos la aventó lejos de la cama, la observo de nuevo, de pies a cabeza, su cuerpo perfecto (por lo menos para él) y el amor que sentía al ver la cara de su niña, sonrosada y sonriente, expectante a lo que venía.

Con cuidado, procedió a quitarle sus bragas y así, Tomoyo Daidouji quedó completamente desnuda frente a él, mostrándose en todo su esplendor de musa que él había aprendido a adorar. Sin mucho preámbulo él también se quitó lo que quedaba de ropa interior. Adan y Eva se encontraban de nuevo, sin miedo al pecado original.

Empleando la mayor delicadeza posible, Eriol le separó las piernas y para sorpresa de ella comenzó a besar sus muslos, haciéndola arquear su espalda de nuevo..

"¡Ah!"

Subió el camino restante y comenzó a besar los labios inferiores de ella, aumentando la humedad entre sus piernas así como el calor y la excitación. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente húmeda y sentía que estaba muy cerca del orgasmo, Eriol decidió que el momento había llegado.

Tomoyo respiraba con dificultad y cerró los ojos al sentir que la cabeza de él se separaba de su intimidad entreabrió los ojos para observar como él sin dificultad se acomodaba sobre ella, separó lo más que pudo sus piernas y sintió el sexo de él muy cerca del suyo, su momento había llegado.

Se miraron a los ojos, no había palabras que fueran necesarias, estaban firmando un contrato de amor eterno y no había porque arruinarlo con restantes.

Tomoyo sintió un torrente de placer y dolor mientras el miembro de él comenzaba a penetrarla tan lenta y amorosamente como podía, evitando a toda costa lastimarla. Él hizo lo posible por dominar su excitación y sus instintos para no penetrarla de golpe.

La amatista gritó, liberando sus sentimientos, él la beso.

Por fin llego a lo más profundo de ella, y se mantuvo así un segundo, abrazándose a ella y permitiéndole acostumbrarse a esa nueva pieza acomodada dentro de ella. Tomoyo apretaba con todas sus fuerzas al hombre que la estaba tomando y el dolor fue desapareciendo…

Cuando Eriol sintió que ella comenzaba a relajarse, comenzó a mover rítmicamente sus caderas en un lento y parsimonioso movimiento que a ella la tenía encantada. Ambos sentían el éxtasis mezclarse con el amor que estaba en un frenesí por llegar a un orgasmo.

"Más..Quiero más… ¡Más rápido!"

Eriol obedeció sin pensarlo dos veces, el también quería más. Ambos estuvieron en esa lucha, en ese baile sensual enzarzados en el amor por no sabemos cuánto tiempo hasta que el bendito final anunció su llegada.

"Yo… ¡Eriol!"

Como sincronizados, los dos llegaron a la cima del éxtasis, traducido en un orgasmo, con gemidos y gritos de amor mientras los fluidos de ambos se agalopaban el uno sobre del otro. Se quedaron así por un segundo hasta que Eriol cayó rendido junto a ella. Se abrazaron respirando con dificultad…Eriol le acariciaba la mejilla mientras sonreía, ella simplemente no podía consigo misma…Todo había sido más maravilloso de lo que jamás se hubiera imaginado.

Sintió como la inconsciencia y el cansancio la arrebataban de su momento de gloria y cayó a los brazos de morfeo, cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos la luz inundaba la habitación y Eriol aún la veía, son sus ojos azul oscuro clavados en ella, sonrío satisfecha y al abrir sus labios para dar un matutino saluda, él la interrumpió…

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"


End file.
